Different path
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: What if Naruto was born 4 years before the Kyuubi incident. what if Minato and Kushina both survived that day and instead of Naruto having the Kyuubi his younger sister obtains the beast. what if when Naruto was 10 he left the village for an unknown reason and years later is discovered that he joined the Akatsuki. what will happen find out. Mokouton Naruto. NarutoxocxKonan.
1. Chapter 1

**Diffetent path** Chapter1: encounter.

"Minato I have some bad news for you." Said Jiraya as he stood infront of his old student. "What is it sensei?" asked Minato as he looked up to see the man that has trained him for many years. "I have new's on Naruto and particularly not so good news… he has joined the Akatsuki." Said the old toad sage causing Minato to freeze in shock. "W-what did I just hear right Jiraya-sensei?" asked Minato. "You heared me right son he has joined the Akatsuki his partner is Kushinas twin sister Hirro." Said Jiraya. "Damn it! Who knows what she is doing to Naruto!" yelled Minato in rage as he slammed his fist on his hard table.

"Kushina is not going to like hearing this." Said Minato. "All I know is that he lingering mostly around Kusa,Iwa and the valley of the end." Said Jiraya. "I will have to send out scouts to check out the areas." Minato thoughtfully said. "That is all I know I need to get going." Said Jiraya as he jumped out of a nearby window.

Minato sighed as he told his secretary he was leaving. He disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kushina was sitting down on the couch with her daughter they were talking about girl stuff when Minato appeared in a yellow flash. His face had dread all over it. "Minato-koi whats wrong?" asked Kushina as she watched her husband walk over to them. "I have very bad news." He said.

"What is it tou-san?" she asked. "Its Naruto…he has joined up with the Akatsuki along with your sister as his partner." Minato said as looked at the two females as their faces were filled with shock. "N-Naruto-nii joined Akatsuki." Natsume repeated tears threatining to spill out. "With my bitch of a sister I cant imagine what she is doing to my sochi-kun." Kushina said as Minato hugged her.

**In Fire country-small random shop.**

*Uh-choo* "Fuck now there are numerous germs on my pocky." Said a male voice as it stared at the treat in its hand. "But I don't give a fuck." He said as he carried on to eat the treat. "My Kawaii-kun your so cute." Said his female companion as she grabbed the males face and hugged it onto her assets, but he seemed not to notice as he carried on to munch on his treat.

"Aww, why are you avoiding me Kawaii-kun?" she asked with a cute pout. "You know when I am munching on Pocky-sama I keep quiet." The male said his voice was neutral. "Why do you never call me 'Sama'?." She asked her eyes becoming chibi like with sparkles. "I am immune to your 'Puppy dog eyes' technique when the power of Pocky-sama is in my possession." The man said with triumph in his tone. She just sighed as she saw her self-proclaimed man finished his pocky and she fed him a new one. "My sister doesn't know what she's missing out on." She said a sly smirk making its way onto her face.

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

"Two Akatsuki members were spotted in Hi no kuni recentley they were heading for Tenzaku town." Minato paused as he read the report. "Team 7 you are to search and take them down do you understand?" he asked to which they nodded. "Now prepare to leave." He said and they left the room. "I shouldn't be even letting Natsume anywhere near Akatsuki and I am hoping that it is not Naruto." He said to himself.

"So Natsu-chan do you think we will run into your brother?" Sakura asked. "I hope so because if we do I am going to drag his ass back here even if I have to break every bone in his body." Natsume declared only for Sasuke to snort. "Please if he is in Akatsuki he must be S-rank and what can you do to an S-rank nin?" he asked causing her to growl at him.

"Stop your bickering you two." Sakura the voice of reason spoke. The two walked to the gates were they met up with two of their teammates. "My Youthful temporary students let us go!." Gai said in his nice guy pose. They nodded as they travled at fast speeds heading for Tenzaku.

The team of five arrived at Tenzaku within 3 days and were walking at a slow pace. "Natsume you sense anything?" Lee asked as they surveyed the town. Natsume concetrated as she felt everyones emotions she knew her brother was always bored and annoyed…Happy and excited…nope…sad and lonely…nope…Flirty and in love…nope…bored and annoyed…bingo.

"Found them…and it's Naruto." She said taking off to the west side of the town. "Wait up you baka." Sakura yelled out as she followed her teammate with the rest following as well.

"Kawaii-kun please hug me." Said Hirro as she walked behind Naruto. "No." The blonde replied flatly. "Kawaii-kun why are you so mean?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she leaned her chin on his left shoulder. "Hirro we have company." Naruto said. "I don't care Kawaii-kun we can strip naked and I will ride you untill dawn in the street for all I care." Hirro said with a sultry voice. She could feel his cheek with her own burning up probably from a blush. "You are so outspoken Hirro." Naruto replied. Naruto stopped walking which prompted Hirro to do the same. There standing infront of them was Natsume. Naruto examined his sister with a raised eyebrow.

She had blonde hair that was held in pigtails and had red tips. She had violet eyes and had tan skin with three whisker marks on each cheek. She had a heart shaped face with bangs framing it. She wore a black high-collard short sleeved shirt, she wore orange finger-less gloves that reached her elbows. She wore white ANBU pants and had black sandals. She wore a pouch on her right thigh and on her waist were scrolls. She was 5'2 and had a nice figure and C-cups.

Natsume blushed as she saw her brother survey her. "Nii-san I am here to drag you back to Konoha!." She exclaimed. "Really how lackkuster of you." He said as he yawned. "My Kawaii-kun why didn't you tell me your sister was so cute?" Hirro asked with a pout. "Meh." Is all he said causing Hirro to cry anime tears. "Why do you love Konan more than me? Is it because you have a thing for blue hair, I can dye my hair blue if you want me to." Her tone was filled with desperation. Natsume felt like she wasn't there anymore.

"Oi! Im right here you know stop avoiding me!" she yelled out to no avail. She took this time to examine her elder brother. He had dark red hair that was almost black with blonde streaks, it was spiky and was shoulder length with sharp bangs-framing his face. He had dark blue eyes and he had fair skin with three whisker marks on each cheeks. He had a sharp face. He wore the Akatsuki garb but his cloak had a high collar and a hood sown into the back of the collar. He wore black Anbu-pants instead of the blue pants the other members wear and he wore black ANBU sandals with red straps and spikes on the soles. His cloak actually concealed his feet and hands. He was standing at 5'5 and his build was hidden by the cloak.

Hirro had ruby red hair that was at waist length and resembled her kaa-san's style but Hirro's was spiky. She had light fair skin and has grey eyes. She wore the Akatsuki garb but she wore silky red thigh length stockings and she wore black shin-length sandals with red soles with spikes. She wore dark red nail polish and had on dark red lip-stick and eye-shadow. Her figure was hidden by the cloak but you could tell she had D-cups and an hour-glass figure. She was standing at 5'8 beating her brother by 3 inches.

The two common things about the two were the Uzu hitai-ate's they were wearing on their foreheads.

Hirro and Naruto stopped ignoring her when four more Shinobi arrived. "Natsume you shouldn't just run off like that." Scolded Sakura before she realised who Natsume was focusing on. "You brought friends I don't think I have enough pocky for everyone." Naruto said but no one could tell if he was serious or jocking. "You two are Akatsuki arent you?" asked Lee. "No we are the care bears… what does it look like to you." Naruto droned out with sarcasm.

"N-Naruto-nii there is no need to fight just come with us." Natsume begged. "You are not my current objective Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said in a cold tone. "Naruto what an un-youthful thing to say." Gai said as he took up a lecturing stance. "Oh and wearing green spandex around children is?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"Your so cute Kawaii-kun when your so serious." Hirro cooed out as she pressed the boy's face into her bossom. "Hn, these two arent serious we can take them on." Sasuke smartly said *cough lie cough*. "Right if he wont listen to reason we will drag him back to the village." Natsume proclaimed as she charged at her brother.

**End of chapter1.**


	2. Chapter 2:Battle of siblings

Different path Chapter2: Battle of siblings.

Natsume ran at her brother her fist cocked her fist back and brought it forward as she reached her brother, but he was already prepared so he grabed the fist with his left hand and brought it down so he could kick her on her mid-section. Natsume spat out some saliva before jumping away from her brother. In a puff of smoke 3 replicas of her appeared and rushed at him with kunai's in their hands.

"Weak." Is all Naruto said as all the clones disperesed before they got to him. "W-what the-." But before Natsume could finish her sentence she had to dodge a barrage of kunai. Naruto slowly unbottoned his cloak revealing he was wearing a ash-grey flak jacket with a black polo-neck with uzumaki crest on the shoulders. On his right thigh was a kunai-pouch and around his waist were 4 scrolls. "If you just left I would of turned a blind eye…but now my eyes can see you clearly."

"Should I join in Kawaii-kun?" asked his companion. "Just cover me." Is all her 'Kawaii-kun' said as he dashed forward for the Konoha nin a Kunai in hand. Natsume saw her brother heading for her with a kunai in hand. As she was going through handsigns Naruto positioned his kunai on the flat side so the sunlight hit the surface of the knife and bounced of blinding the Konoha nin's. Naruto smirked and when he reached Natsume he landed a solid punch to her face and she flew backwards into Lee who couldn't respond since he was blinded and he fell back with Natsume. Naruto who still had the momentum of his punch brought his hand down rotating on his downed hand and kicked both Sasuke and Gai on the chest before planting his other hand down and did a low rotation sweeping their legs causing them to fall flat on their backs. Naruto stopped his painful break dancing to face the only standing member. "You know I never liked pink." He said as he planted his fist into her gut before his fist gained a dark blood red aura. "**Drop dead impact**." He said as the aura sent Sakura flying back with a red ball of energy and she crashed into a building going through the numerous chairs and tables before stoping at the cashier. "Hey ask him if he's got change for a 20!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura tried to raise her head but everything was getting blury and darkness was starting to consumer her and Sakura was out of the game.

"One down and ahhh 1,2,3,4 yeah 4 to go." He said with an aloof expression causing all those around to sweatdrop. Natsume finally got up with a healing bruise on her cheek. "That hurt more than Baa-chans punch." She growled out. "Hahahahaha my strength is 10 x stronger than hers I can shatter a rock with a mere tap of my pinky." He said with a bit of arrogance. "Your bluffing." She said with narrowed eyes. "**Chin-break away.**" The red head exclaimed as he jabbed his middle and index into the ground causing a long crack to appear it reached Natsume but it stopped. "Whats the meaning of-." Natsume couldn't finish her sentence because a large jagged chunk of rock popped from the ground and slammed her chin and sent her spiraling into the air. Naruto then places his hand in a single handed ram sign and a large wooden tendril shot out from the ground and wrapped around the airbone Natsume, the tendril lowered itself so Natsume was eye level with her. "You are a decade too young to face me…Natsu-chan." He whispered before the tendril slammed her numerous times into the ground before it threw her to the recovering Gai,Lee and Sasuke.

"Kawaii-kun watch out!" yelled out Hirro as she sent an eerie purple Chakra chain that slammed into Gai who was crouched just below Naruto and it sent him into the remaining three ninja before the chain wrapped around them tight. "Kawaii-kun your move." Hirro said with a sultry tone. "Hn." Is all Naruto said before he slammed his hands onto the floor and the ground shook as a large thorned wooden vine burst from the earth and started to spiral around the area the Konoha nin were trapped in until it created a large vine dome that had nasty looking thorns on the outside and inside. "**Wood style: Devils thorn prison**." Is all Naruto said as he turned to leave with Hirro. "** Stage2: Noxious murder.**" The redhead whispered as the thorns inside the dome started to release a black and purple gas causing the prisoners inside to start and choke up. "Release them Hirro-chan." Naruto whispered into her causing her to squel with giddyness( is that a word :P) and she released the chains to let them struggle in the Dome. "Lets go Hirro-hime." He said with a grin causing her to swoon falling gracefully to the ground with a pleasureful smile on her face and a blush on her face. Naruto just sweatdrop 'Now im wishing that I went with Tobi at least he wont swoon on me.' He thought as he picked up his companion and slung her over his shoulder. 'huh what is this sweet musky smell.' He thought as he sniffed the air and let his nosed lead him untill his nose bumped into something wet and sticky with the musky smell. He looked at where his nose was. "Oh dear…this is most…wonderous…I will have to ask her of this…scent." He said to himself as he walked through the town and away from the battle ground. "Oh that reminds me I have to torture little mermaid for suggesting me to eat Vegetables…hm he shall feel pain for reminding me on why I left the village." Naruto mummbled as a flashback hit him.

**Flashback.**

Strike one. Age 6.

"Naru-kun stop eating pocky you'll get sick eat vegetables." Said Kushina to a young 6 year old Naruto. Naruto growled as he glared at the retreating form of his mother. 'Fuck off ya old hag.' He thought with anger a 10 year old Itachi was dumbfounded as he saw black and red steam rising from his friend.

Strike two. Age 8.

"Naru-kun havent I warned you to stop eating Pocky…that's it no pocky for a week your on a green salad diet." Said Kushina to a 8 year old Naruto. Naruto glared holes into the back of his mothers head as she left his room. 'That is strike two…Tomato bitch.' He thought as he gritted his teeth as small roots started to form around him. A 12 year old Itachi wise wide eye. 'OMGWTF.' He thought.

Strike three. Age 9.

"Naru-kun I am banning you from eating pocky if I find you eating pocky again I will place a seal on you that will shock you every time you touch it." Said Kushina as she snatched the Pocky in her sons hand walking out of his room. Naruto started to shake in anger his eyes gaining a red glow to them and a small tree's grew around the redhead. 'Strike three bitch I am leaving this damn place she disrespects Pocky-sama I will show her she should of turned to the dark side now the force within me will strike her down.' He thought a devious smile forming on his face. A 13 year old Itachi watched the trees his eyes wide and jaw dropping on the floor. 'OMGWTF what is happening WITNM( What In the name of Madara :P.) Unholy shiiiiit.' Itachi thought his mind blown.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Eat vegetables…Salad diet…Banning Pocky…fucking bitch." Naruto growled out not noticing the Killer intent he was releasing was killing weak hearted Civilians and causing some of them to commit senpakou(Sp?). He didn't notice the wet spot on Hirro become bigger and blood started to stream down her nostrils.

Something hit Naruto like a brick. "Where the fuck am I and what was I sent to do?" he asked himself with a confused expression on his face. He checked the watch on his wrist that wasn't there and saw the time. "Unholy fuck Im missing my favorite show…How to eat pocky." He yelled out as he took of at supersonic speeds.

**Back with Konoha nin.**

"This damn thing wont budge." Natsume growled out as she covered her mouth with her high collar. 'Knew it would come in handy and my only regret is dying without having sex with Naruto-sama.' Her inner self shouted. "Young Naruto's skills are truly Youthful and Un-youthful at the same time." Gai preached out. 'Holy shit I am going to die here without seeing Kakashi naked and without his mask.' Inner Gai cried out. "Hn, told you that he was too strong for you." Sasuke cockily said. 'OMG Naru-kun h-he is so dreamy if I make it out alive I will have infinate wet dreams about him.' His inner self thought. "He is a truly formidable opponent." Said Lee. 'I wish I had his hair and his eyes and his...I wish he was mine.' Inner Lee cried out.

"Wait I have an Idea I placed one of tou-sans seal outside the dome so I can send a message to him." She said as she took out a piece of paper and a brush writing a quick note and it vanished in a Yellow flash.

**Konoha.**

Minato had taken a break from the paperwork and was sipping on some tea when a note appeared in a yellow flash. He quickly read it and put on his game face and vanished in a yellow flash.

**Back to the garden I mean Tenzuka town.**

Minato appeared outside of the large dome. "NATSUME! Where are you!." Minato yelled out. He heared Natsume scream from inside so he formed a Rasengan and slammed it on the Dome and causing a hole to appear. He started ripping the hole out untill there was a door sized hole and everyone inside ran out the hole.

"Natsume what happened?" Minato asked as he kept staring at the prickly dome. "Naruto-nii happened." She replied with a sorrowful look on her face. "Say wha?" Minato asked as he looked at his daughter dumbstruck.

**End of chapter2.**

**Okay I now it's been a while since I updated this fic but I have a good reason I was helping my sister-in-law prepare for her wedding with my eldest brother and wow I never imagined a wedding could be so beautiful I shed tears of joy when I saw him there with his wife. Anyways sorry guys.**

**Oh the whole thing about pocky was not the real reason why Naruto left the village I put that there just for fun and the whole thoughts about Naruto being naked and having sex with them was thanks to the gas that was released it made them have thoughts that they would never have or actually think about outside of their rooms. Naruto doesn't know anything when it comes to Sex and all things related to said topic as he was raised to kill and not become a sex therapist.**

**Sorry again please reviews are appreciated and no flaming please.**

**R &amp; R**

**Risen serpent 606 is out peace ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Different path.

Chapter3: scolding.

**Havent updated this fic in a while and now it is sorry for the long wait.**

Naruto made it to Ame in record breaking time of a minute and 30 seconds with Hirro still slung over his shoulder. He came up to a large boulder with a seal on it "What a stupid thing to do." He remarked as he simply walked through the boulder leaving behind a rippling motion. He was met by a plain hallway. He walked through it in a hurry and turned to the right and there standing waiting for him were the rest of the Akatsuki waiting for him.

"Your late." Said the ever so stoic Pein.

"I am? Huh I could of sworn that I broke the sound barrier." Naruto said to himself.

"What's up with her?" asked Kisame pointing at Hirro.

"I don't know do I look female to you?" Naruto asked sarcasticly.

"You would look like when if it were for the fact that your flat chested." Kisame mumbled.

"Back to the matter at hand why are you late?" asked Pein.

"Oh you see I was on my way causing mayhem untill Chuck Norris came with his friends Jean Claude van Damm, Steven Segal and the Terminator for fuck sakes, I put up a pretty good fight and called back up in the form of Megatron, General Zod and but sadly we were no match, Hirro who was on the sideline decided to join in and helped for a while before failing as we did, so with my shame I left with a knocked out Hirro at full speed and that is why im late." Naruto said with such a stoic posture and face that they couldn't tell if he was joking or serious.

"What have you been smoking,un?" asked Deidara with a dumbfound expression.

"I don't know you tell me." Naruto lashed back at the mad bomber.

"Stop your bickering we have serious matters to discuss."

"it is time to start capturing the Jinchuuriki for our plan to commence now Naruto, you and Hirro are to hunt down and capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Itachi and Kisame you take the Hachabi, Hidan and Kakazu take the Nibii and Deidara and Sasori you take the Ichibi." Said Pein as they all nodded.

"Hai."

**Konoha.**

"That was stupid of you Natsume fighting your brother, he aint S-ranked for no reason." Minato scolded at his daughter.

"But Tou-san."

"No but's you ran straight for an army with no tactic that was stupid, lucky he didn't kill you." Said Kushina who was standing next to Minato.

"Yes that means there is still hope to save him, he didn't kill any of us." Natsume told her parents.

They sighed.

"If only we could tell her." Whispered Kushina to her husband.

"It's for her own good." Minato whispered back.

"Whats for my own good?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing sweetie run off me and your father have something to discuss." Kushin said and Natsume reluctantly went out the door. They sighed in relief.

"We can't let her know." Minato said and Kushina nodded with a frown on her face.

We see Natsume walking down the streets heading for the Namikaze home. She ignored all the waves and smiles from the villagers she was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. But fate decided to screw with her just for laughs because there was Kiba walking towards her.

"Hey Natsume want to go on a date?" Kiba asked with a grin only for Natsume to snort.

"For the last time dog breath no now leave me alone." She said and this caused Kiba to frown.

"Your only angry because you got your asses handed to you by your brother." He said and that was a big mistake because right there he received a foot to the family jewels causing him to cry out in pain and fall on the ground while cupping his jewels. Every man in Konoha had the urge to cover their juniors for some reason.

"I warned you." She said walking away leaving the poor boy to deal with the pain. The other woman were cheering Natsume on idolizing her for doing showing Kiba in his place.

Natsume opened the door of the Namikaze home and closed it harshly. She ran upstairs and entered her room locking it and jumping onto her bed and letting loose a river of tears. She was so angry and sad because she still wasn't strong enough to bring back her brother who had joined up with her worst enemy.

She cried herself to sleep and she woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She looked around and she found herself in a forest with numerous animals running around. She walked through the trees untill she came to a clearing where she saw a human sized fox resting on it's paws as it watched the lake.

"Kyu." She said, the fox turned it's head to face her. Natsume sat down next to it and she stared at the lake as well.

"Your…brother has made an alliance with my Yin half." The fox explained and Natsume's eyes went wide.

"I fear the chakra has corrupted him beyond return and this is further intensified since the Yin chakra was sealed into when his coils had already developed." Said the fox.

"N-N-No it can't be he can still be saved and brought back why does everybody still think it's too late?" she asked tears threatining to spill. The fox seeing this wrapped it's nine-tails around her in a sign of comfort.

"I'm not saying it's too late, I'm saying that we need to increase our training rate if you want to bring back your brother." Said Kyu.

Natsume gained fire in her eyes as determination filled her up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We see Naruto resting in his resting barracks in the Akatsuki mainbase which they hardly used. He was sitting on his bed in a lotus postion.

When he opened his eyes he was in a strange place with ancient ruins covered in vines,grass and moss. The place was mostly green with the occasional grey ruined buildings and walls. In the distance was a large aztech styled pyramid. He made his way to the top of the tower where there was a grey throne with a red cushion. There was a beautiful woman resting on the chair.

She had dark orange hair that was up to the small of her back, it was spiky yet neat at the same time. She had exotic red eyes with slit pupils. She had fair skin and had three whisker marks on each cheek. She wore a black robe cross kimino with a red interior, it was made of a rich silk and it was kept together by a red sash around her waist. She had D-cups and had an hour glass figure to kill for. Her unique features were the two dark orange fox ears ontop of her head that had black fur in the inner part and she had nine tails sprouting from her tailbone. She was standing at 5'4.

"Oh Naru-kun you came, I thought I would be lonely." She said with a smile.

Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders as he snapped his fingers and his own throne appeared infront of her. He sat down on it facing her.

"Your sister has yet to fully harness the powers of my Yang chakra, unlike you who has complete control over the Yin, she is still going to struggle but anyways onto serious matters. I have merged my chakra to your Mokuton chakra, so now the wood you create is stronger,faster and now has a corrosive poison in it, that when injected into a target it will burn through their bloodstream and chakra coils before heading for the heart and lungs killing them and I am working on adding more Kekkei genkai, although you'll feel unimaginable pain throught out this whole month as I unlock the Genkais." She explained and Naruto nodded.

"What Kekkei genkai are we talking about?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Maybe the Sharingan, but I'll definatley give you the Shikotsu Myaku( Corpse bone pathways.) and I'll give you the Shakuton, Yoton, Futton and Bakuton which should make you a powerhouse but don't expect to be a master immediately it might take 3 years for you to master all of them. And through the years I might add some more depending on my mood." She said with a grin.

"You torment me Kitsu." Naruto said as he gave his own grin.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

True to Kitsu's word Naruto had gone through a lot of pain from having his DNA reconstructed some days he would go completely blind because of the Sharingan he would be obtaining. His body would ache and he would feel heavier than normal because of the Shikotsu Myaku and his chakra control was hard to control since his chakra was still getting used to the other elements being added. All in all Naruto has never experienced such pain in his entire life, but it was all woth it all his Kekkei Genkai had developed.

He was training hard for a whole year and has only mastered the Shakuton,Yoton and Bakuton while he was having difficulty in his Futton. He was probably high chunin when it came to his Shikotsu and he wasn't that bad when it came to his sharingan but the reason for that will be explained right now.

"So your telling me that my Sharingan had skipped two stages and developed the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan, and that is why I'm having difficulty in mastering it?" Naruto asked and Kitsu nodded.

"Yep, but don't worry you'll get the hang of it, not even Madara mastered his Sharingan in such a short amount of time." Said Kitsu as she smiled.

"Man this is going to take forever." Naruto said causing Kitsu to giggle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

It's been a total of 3 and half years since Naruto fought his sister, and got his new Kekkei Genkai. The only reason Pein didn't send Naruto out a lot is because he wanted Naruto to become the ultimate member of the Akatsuki. Naruto had mastered his Kekkei Genkai after a lot of sweat, blood and pocky. He could easily perform all of the Sharingan abilities without using much chakra and thanks to his high reserves he can perform them multiple times.

He hasn't ran into his sister since the last time he trapped her in his Devil prison. He had heared that she was making friends in high places but he didn't care, he also heared that Sasuke had joined up with Orochimaru so he can kill Itachi. Yeah Naruto's not going to let that happen, Itachi was his only friend scratch that Itachi was Naruto's brother he was the only one who cared for him when they were still in Konoha.

Naruto was currently sitting in a room with Konan. Konan was teaching him how to make origami animals.

"This is harder than it looks, maybe if I eat Pocky-sama I will gain the ability to do so." Naruto said as he pulled out a pocky and put in his mouth and went back to making origami and he was improving.

Konan watched on in amazment.

'Is it possible that Naruto was telling the truth when he said Pocky boosts his abilities.' Konan thought as she watched the red head make a paper swan.

"See Konan-sama I did it." Naruto said holding up the swan.

She giggled.

"Of course you did now I'll teach you how to create weapons out of paper." Konan said and Naruto looked up in anticipation.

They were interupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Konan.

"It's Hirro."

The door opened and there standing in the doorway was Hirro, who had only slightly changed a little, her hair being longer and darker, and she developed a slight tan. Her cloak now ended mid-thigh. Her face also became sharper and exotic looking as well as her eyes narrowed even more.

"Kawaii-kun leader-sama is looking for us." She said and Naruto sighed before he stood up, gave Konan a peck on the cheek before walking out side the door and turning down the hallway.

Hirro glared at Konan and Konan just tilted her head a little before going back to making more origami animals. Hirro closed the door and ran to catch up with Naruto.

They arrived in a room to see the Deva path of Pein waiting for them.

"Good you made it, I have a mission for you two." Pein said in a deep voice.

"Yes what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Your sister and her team are returning from a mission from the tea country, I need you to send a message to tell them that any Jinchuuriki is not safe." Said Pein.

Naruto nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No that is all for now." Pein said dismissing them.

**End of chapter 3.**

**Here is the long awaited chapter 3 of Different Path, which was last updated Feb 3, I know some are like what Naruto's got so many Kekkei genkai, yes he does and he isn't going to go godmode. He can still be defeated by more experienced Shinobi. Yes there is a time skip and here are the ages.**

**Naruto-18.**

**Hirro-21.**

**Itachi-22.**

**Konan-30.**

**Natsume-14 turning 15.**

**Sasuke-14 turning 15.**

**Sakura-14 turning 15.**

**Kakashi-30.**

**Kushina-34.**

**Minato-35.**

**These are the only ones so far.**

**Now voting time I'll open up a poll which two other Kekkei genkai should Naruto gain. Here is the list I'll add.**

**Koton-steel release.**

**Jiton-magnetism release.**

**Shoton-crystal release.**

**Jinton-dust release.**

**Ranton-storm release.**

**Hyoton-ice release.**

**Rinnegan is already in. so please vote only two can make it or maybe three depends on my mood when I open the poll.**

**Now thanks for reading.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Now the ascending serpent is playing a game of Assassins Creed Unity.**

**Now peace and beyond.**


	4. Chapter 4

Different path. Chapter4: Second encounter and Deja vu.

**This is the 4****th**** chapter where the second fight will commence, and for the first time see Hirro fight although it wont be much.**

**On with the show.**

We see both Naruto and Hirro walking at steady pace, they were in a green area filled with numerous trees and all sorts of plants. Naruto hasn't changed much except that he had grown taller which was only 3 inches. His hair was now unruly and spikier. His eyes were sharper and more narrow. His face was sharper and more mature. He still wore the same cloak and was relatvily the same.

"Huh what luck they're just ahead of us." Hirro said and Naruto nodded.

"It's time to test my new skills." Naruto said as he picked up the pace. Hirro just sighed at Naruto's impatience and ran after him.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDP.**

Natsume was in deep though throughout the entire mission she had this nagging feeling that something will happen. She had this feeling since they left the village gates and that was 3 weeks ago. They came back from a C-rank mission which was just escorting a snob noble, she felt like chocking the man. But back to the feeling. Kyu has been warning her about a bad omen which she just brushed off saying the fox was exaggerating, but now she thinks the fox might be right.

She looked at her teammates Sia was smiling as usual which was just creepy, she suspected that he was a stalker and she always looked over her shoulder whenever she was naked. Only her brother had the right to watch her naked, okay that sounded freaky and she may be obsessed about her brother but she doesn't care because once she drags him back to the village she will keep him and shower him, feed him…and yeah a bit of topic.

She looked at Sakura she was well just looking around hopping for Sasuke to just jump out and announce his love for her which will never happen. Besides Naruto was way hotter than Sasuke and stronger. But anyways Yamato was neutral she couldn't read his mind he was just a plank.

Her eyes widened when she felt that familiar chakra, she smiled before taking off ignoring her teammates yells. She could just feel it, he was so close she just felt like hugging him but she couldn't. It took forever but there he was rushing at her as well. He stopped and she stopped.

"Nii-san your coming back with me." She said with determination.

"And why should I, go back with you?" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"Because you're my lov..err brother." She said with a pause, causing an awkward silence.

"I'm going to forget that ever happened." Naruto said shaking his head and Natsume nodded.

"You seem more content on bringing me home, sister." Naruto said with a tilt of his head.

"That's so Kawaii, Kawaii-kun!" Hirro squealed pushing Naruto's face on her assets causing Natsume to blush in anger.

"Leave my nii-san alone you Bimbo!" Natsume yelled out glaring at the woman.

"Bimbo,Bimbo who you calling bimbo you damn premature brat!?" Hirro yelled out looking offended. Natsume scowled at being a premature brat.

"Stop clinging on him like that he isn't your possession!" she yelled out and Hirro smirked as she cupped Naruto's face with one hand.

"Oh but I am his possession." She said her tone sultry as she kissed Naruto's cheek causing Natsume to growl.

"HAND'S OFF HIM BITCH!" She yelled out ready to lash out if it werent for an ink snake to constrict her.

"Natsume this is the second time you rush off." Sakura scolded but she was ignored.

"Oh you still alive pinky last time I batted you off into a store, that should of at least snapped your spine." Naruto said with a far-away look.

Sakura scowled remembering the embarrassment he cause last time, she was humiliated by him infront of Sasuke. She clenched her fists and the sound of leather could be heard.

"And oh we have new people, we havent met I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uzumaki Hirro who might you be?" Naruto asked with sarcasm.

Sai was about to answer, but Naruto stopped him.

"I know who you are, Yamato or also known as Tenzou former ANBU and holder of Hashirama Senju's genes, then we have Sai one of the old dying hawk's men uses a painting technique." Naruto said shocking them.

"Don't be shocked I know many, many things." Naruto said.

"Oh, now I remember I was here to send a painful message, not a verbal message more of a violent physical message." Naruto said with a dangerous tone.

Team 7 took their stances all ready for him to strike.

"Hirro you handle big eyes over there, I'll handle these three." Naruto said and Hirro nodded before smiling.

"Of course Kawaii-kun after this I want you all to myself so I can ride until dusk." Hirro said and Naruto shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked himself with a sigh.

"Take my body." Hirro said and Naruto blushed.

"After this I'm going to spend a long time in my pocky room." Naruto said rubbing his temple.

"Okay lets get this show on the road wouldn't wan the audience to get bored now." Naruto said with a large grin before running off into the large forest and the three followed him while Hirro stayed with Yamato.

"Your not taking Kawaii-kun away from me." Hirro said for once gaining a serious straight face, and her eyes darkening.

Yamato gulped a little.

"Not even Kawaii-kun has seen this side of me." She said as a purple ethereal serpent coiled itself around her. It hissed at Yamato before striking forward and Yamato jumped back just as the snake burried itself underground and vanished. He could feel the entire area shake.

"No one is taking **my Kawaii-kun AWAY!**" She yelled out as dark purple vile chakra incased her. The entire forest shook and Yamato had difficulty staying on his feet.

The snake errupted from the ground this time bigger high enough to pop it's head above the forest.

'What in the name of Kami is that?' Yamato thought as he stared at it.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto felt vile chakra that his never felt in his entire life but he was sure it was Hirro, he could feel the entire area shake, and he was surprised to see a large ethereal snake erupt from the ground.

'Hirro you have some explaining to do.' Naruto thought before taking off in a burst of speed that made him look like a blur, team 7 could hardly keep up with him.

They came to a clearing where they found Naruto waiting for them.

"About time, you were taking way too much time." Naruto said as he slowly removed his cloak revealing a different outfit then the last.

He was wearing a black strang mesh armour, with a black ANBU flak jacket ontop of it. He wore black finger-less gloves and he wore black ANB-pants. He wore black shin-length sandals with grey shin-guards attached to them. On his waist was a dark red sash that held an arsenal of scrolls. He still wore the Uzu hitai-ate.

The cloak vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So how do you want to do this, one on one, two on one or all three at once?" Naruto asked he got his answer when all three dashed at him.

"All at once I guess." Naruto said before he pulled off a backflip dodging a powerful fist from Sakura, he side-stepped a tanto strike from Sia and rolled away from a kick from Natsume.

Naruto did a one handed ram handseal and placed in front of his mouth.

"**Shakuton: Doraisutorimu**." Naruto announced as he blew out a stream of pale flames that dried up everything in it's path. Team sevens eyes widened as they all sped away from the flame. The flame strayed off into the forest and blew up, the result were dozens of trees withering and drying up becoming husks.

"What was that!?" Natsume yelled out.

"Never heard of Shakuton, well now you've heard of it." Naruto said.

Natsume went through her own hand seals.

"**Futon: Atten.**" She yelled out as she threw a fist forward and a fist made of wind flew towards her brother. Naruto yawned before placing a tiger handseal in front of him.

"**Katon: Gurifin no iki.**" Naruto yelled as he breathed out a dark red flame that took the shape of a griffin's head. It roared as it clashed with the wind before it absorbed the wind and grew bigger and went straight for Natsume whose eyes widened.

Sakura jumped infront of Natsume and punched the ground causing it to shatter and rocks shot up shielding them. The Griffing met up with the rocks and put up a fight before it blew up. The rock was destroyed but both girls were unharmed.

"That was close." Sakura said.

"Yes it was wasn't it." Naruto said standing behind them. They both looked on with shocked expressions. Naruto grinned before he kicked both of them on their guts causing them to hunch over. Naruto then jumped over them avoiding an ink tiger.

"I need to get rid off you." Naruto said as he vanished in a burst of speed.

Sai never saw it coming.

A powerful puch connected with his cheek, he was sent backwards but was stopped by a fist on the centre of his back. He flew forward into a round house kick to the forehead causing to flip to the ground. He was kicked on the side and slid across the ground before hitting a tree. Sia coughed out blood as his vision was unfocused he tried to stand up, he got to his hands and knees.

Naruto appeared a little off the side.

He grinned before dashing at him and jumping upwards one leg above Sia's skull. He pushed down the leg and it connected with his skull sending his face down on the unforgiving soil unconcious(4). The tree Sia was lying against started to shake before tendrils of wood grew out and wrapped around Sia.

"One down two to go." Naruto said turning to face the girls.

**With Hirro.**

Yamato was panting hard, he hasn't had a chance to even get close to Hirro. The serpent wouldn't let him, it was surprisingly fast for such a giant being. It would brush off his mokuton techniques before heading for him trying to bite his head off or swallow him whole.

He heard Hirro giggle, she was enjoying this and he could tell just by her smug look. He narrowed his eyes before waiting for the serpent to strike, he waited and waited until it thrust it's head forward and he jumped over it landing on it's head. It was confused as he ran down its scaly body and head for Hirro.

Hirro just looked on with annoyance as she saw the Jonin run on her serpent.

'How stupid.' She thought but she would let him enjoy his break through.

He ran and he ran before jumping off and clamped his hands together as he created a wood clone. They both pulled out Kunai ready to stab her. She just smirked and as they were just an inch away from her she vanished. They landed on the ground looked around in confusion.

'Where did she go?' he thought. He was shocked as he saw a dark purple wrap itself around his clone and crush it 'killing' it. He dodged a barrage of purple kunai and looked towards the serpent to see Hirro on it's head.

"You think I'm weak like you pesky Konoha shinobi?" Hirro asked with a smile. The serpent blew out a jet of wind and Hirro performed a set of handseals.

"**Suiton: Kawa no Kyuryu**." She announced as she shot out a stream of clear water, that combined with the wind and it struck Yamato who couldn't avoid the wide spread technique, he felt a few ribs snap and bones crack the water froze him in a cube of ice that stopped around his neck.

"Oh look little puppy stuck, well too bad you fuck face that's what you deserve for trying to take away my Kawaii-kun." She said her tone dark and dangerous.

Yamato tried all he could but he couldn't move the ice seemed to be using his chakra to keep itself strong and cold. He could feel it slowly draining his chakra and feel his skin hurt from the cold temperatures.

"Wonder how Kawaii-kun's doing." Hirro thought out loud.

**Back with Naruto.**

Naruto stared at the beaten forms of the two girls with boredom.

"You two are just too boring." Naruto said causing Sakura to growl, she stood up before dashing at Naruto fist cocked backwards enveloped in chakra. She threw the fist forward but Naruto dodged it before he punched her on the gut.

His fist started to get enveloped by dark red chakra, which gained a black tint. Naruto started to chuckle before he whispered in her ear.

"Deja vu." Naruto said before pushing the chakra forward.

"**Drop dead impact!**" Naruto yelled out as a ball of red and black chakra carried her backwards crashing through numerous trees before hitting a large rock, and the chakra exploded in a show of red and black explosions. When the smoke vanished they saw Sakura bruised, battered and bloodied. Her skin was littered with cuts,scrapes, bruises and splinters. Her back had several jagged stones burried in her back. She could barely move her vision was blurred and her breathing was hard. She finally gave into the darkness.

Natsume stared at her teammates, they stood no chance against Naruto and Sakura was taken care of in a similar manner as the last time they met Naruto.

"Couldn't handle the pain, awww too fucking bad I don't give a shit." Naruto said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nii-san stop this useless fighting and come back to the village tou-san and Kaa-san are worried." Natsume begged.

"Does it look like I care on what those two hounds think?" Naruto asked.

Natsume frowned if he didn't want to listen to reason she would have to knock some sense into him. She focused as red chakra enveloped her and her eyes turned red with slits and her hair became wilder. She grew sharp claws and incisors.

"I'll break every bone in your body if I have to." Natsume said as she vanished in a surprising burst of speed. Naruto was too surprised to dodge the powerful swipe Natsume threw. He was struck hard on his left cheek sending him skidding backwards a few feet. Naruto held his cheek before removing it revealing white bone and some teeth. It was truly gruesome sight.

Natsume watched on as the flesh and skin mended itself and Naruto was fully healed.

"Ouch, that actually hurt well done Natsume, I appluad you somebody give the beautiful young lady a reward." Naruto said clapping his hands.

Natume blushed at her brother calling her 'beautiful' but that was a big mistake because while she was in daydream land Naruto pulled out a long jagged bone from his shoulder.

"On guard." Naruto said before dashing forward and swiping at Natsume who barely escaped his wrath. She yelped in pain as his bone-sword slased at her shoulder. He kicked her on the stomach and she hunched over.

He decided he wanted to try out his favorite technique.

Natsume looked up as she saw Naruto's eye morph. They became red and gained three tomeo before they all swirled and formed a vortex with three circles surrounding the pupil( search up vortex Sharingan and you'll see it.).

Her eyes widened in shock before she saw his lips move.

"**Tsukuyomi**." Naruto whispered and everything went black.

When she reopened her eyes she was in a destroyed, abonded version of Konoha with inverted colours which were black,white and red. She was scared as she looked around look for her friends and parents. She walked around but she couldn't find any of them, until she made it into the Hokage tower. She walked to the Hokage's office and opened the door and she could see some one sitting on the chair but was currently facing the window.

"T-Tou-san." She said, the chair slowly spun and it revealed a grinning Naruto.

"Hello dear sister." Naruto said and elected a gasp from Natsume.

"N-Nii-san." She stuttered.

"Oh I'm here Sister isn't this what you wanted?" Naruto asked standing from his chair and walking towards Natsume. Natsume was frozen she had no idea what was going on.

Naruto was now standing infront of her, he wrapped his arms around his sister and slowly stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

'Why am I comforting her, I'm supposed to be torturing her.' Naruto thought. Did he actually still care about his sister. Is it possible that he didn't want to see anyone harm her but it cant be possible.

"Don't cry Natsume, don't cry." He said over and over like a mantra.

Natsume noticed that she was back in the forest everything was normal.

She was right Naruto was still somewhere in there.

'I knew it he isn't evil his misunderstood.' She thought.

Naruto let go of her eyes wide he was shocked on what he was doing he slowly turned around.

"Whatever you do don't try to follow me or I'll change my mind, now gather your teammates and go back to Konoha." Naruto said as he walked towards Hirro's destination.

"N-Nii-san will I ever see you again?" she asked reaching out for him.

"I don't know, I'm not quite sure myself." Naruto said.

"I know your still in there somewhere, I will bring you out and bring you back to Konoha." She declared.

"Look I don't understand why I don't just knock some sense into you right now, I don't know I'm even letting you stay concious, I don't know why I just don't kill you now, you declaring to bring me back is the least of my worries right now okay, so be grateful." Naruto said before walking deep into the forest passing the still unconcious Sia.

"N-Nii-san I'll bring you back trust me." She whispered as she stared at his back.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDP.**

Naruto made it to the battle field of Hirro and Yamato and she saw Yamato trapped in a block of ice. He chuckled a little, this got his mind off of the whole Natsume situation. He saw Hirro was resting on a rock waiting for him. She jumped off of it and ran towards him tackling him down onto the floor in a hug. She sat on his chest as she kept on kissing his face.

"Kawaii-kun they didn't hurt you did they?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine Hirro, we should get going I need some pocky ASAP." Naruto said as he stood up and Hirro nodded before they both walked away from the sight leaving no evidence that they were there.

Naruto couldn't get the image of his sister out of his head. He noticed how she had grown these past 3 years, and he would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful.

Her blonde hair was now long up to the small of her back, it was kept straight and neat, with two sharp bangs framing her face, probably she got the inspiration from him. she had two spiky long strands sticking out. Her face had shaped into that of a beautiful young woman and her eyes held determination. She wore the same outfit except that she now wore a Konoha flak jacket and now had an orange sash around her waist with her Konoha hitai-ate plate attached to it. Her body had matured and developed her figure more refined from their last encounter and her breasts had grown from C-cups to D-cups but they were not big enough to distract her during a fight. She had grown to the height of 5'4 and had gained slight muscle from their last encounter.

Yep she wouldn't be leaving his mind for a while. He just didn't understand why he left her there concious and didn't keep attacking her. He didn't even know why he spoke to her with such care. He would have to speak to Kitsu on this matter later right now he needed a lot of Pocky, he wasn't like other people who drank to escape stress or anger he ate pocky. Pocky-sama was way better than alchahol anyday of the year. Pocky-sama has been there for him since he was wee lad, his first words were Pocky believe it or not. His first speech in class was about pocky which elected a praise from Itachi another Pocky fan. They were the worshipers of Pocky-sama just like how Hidan was a worshiper of Jashin.

But anyways at least Naruto got his message clear, and he technicaly didn't fail his mission. So he shouldn't be scolded by Pein. He might ask advice from Konan and Itachi and maybe even Sasori, just like they say with age comes wisdom. He couldn't ask the other members for advice not that he doesn't trust them it's just they wouldn't be helpful.

Kisame would say he should just shred the situation and say some perverted shit.

Kakazu would just talk about financial problems and tell him it would cost too much money and time to figure out.

Deidara would tell him to blow up the entire situation which he wont lie has worked for him a few times but that was just things that annoyed him, he couldn't blow up Natsume could he?

Anyways Hidan will tell him to sacrfice her to Jashin to get the answer which wont help if he has already killed Natsume by the time he gets the answer.

Hirro will get all jealous like she does with Konan and tell him to ignore it or get rid off of her.

Zetsu will tell him to let him eat her and the situation will be solved.

Tobi or should he say Obito will just tell him to get rid of her before the situation became hazardous and he betrays the Akatsuki.

Pein will go on about judgment and how it should be carried out by him and shit.

So he only had three people to talk to and they were Itachi, Konan and Kitsu those are the only three that can know about the situatuion.

'Sister.'

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP.**

**With Natsume.**

Natsume had already used the Hiraishin to get back home with her teammates and took a lot of Chakra. She had appeared right in her fathers office electing a shocked yelp from said man.

"Tou-san they need medical attention stat." she said and Minato didn't need to be told twice as he ordered his ANBU to take the two children and Yamato to the hospital. While he stayed behind with a healing Natsume.

"W-What happened?" Minato asked his daughter.

"Naruto happened." She said and Minato felt a déjà vu moment right there.

"Say wha?" he asked.

**End of chapter 4.**

**Yes we saw a fight that wasn't my best but we saw a moment between Naruto and Natsume. What? You thought Naruto would be an evil person who would enjoy the pain of his sister. No far from it he does have his moments when he is like that. To get things clear Naruto trusts all of the Akatsuki except for Obito/Tobi. Also this has been the longest chapter of Different Path reaching 3k+ words whoa, where did I get the time to write this I don't know how did I get it I don't know.**

**I should be probably be prepparing for my soon to be born baby daughter, yep I'll be a papa pretty soon so you know what that means, not so much free time. Ah too be young again.**

**Anyways there is still the issue on what other two Kekkei genkai Naruto should get so far I have gotten two votes for Hyoton.**

**can you tell me whose move did Naruto use on Sai. who ever does gets a cyber cookie. anyways wont be updating for a while. anyways i am out of here.**

**the ascending Dragon is preparing for his child.**

**R &amp; R**


	5. Chapter 5

Different path. Chapter5: Secrets of the pocky room.

**Oh he's back from the dead, you must think. well no i am the youngest of the three musketeer's and have taken over this profile. since the last guy is now a father and doesn't really have the time for writing I have taken over. This is just a little chapter that has been sitting in the corner for a long time.**

* * *

Naruto and Hirro reported to Pein earlier and it went smooth without any problems.

"I'm going to go to my secret room." Naruto said as he separated from Hirro. Hirro watched her partners retreating form in wonder.

'What secret room?' she asked herself she shrugged before going to her own room probably to dream about Naruto. Her room was plain except for the fact that it was littered with pictures of Naruto. She took of her sandals and dropped on her bed.

"What is this secret room?" she asked herself again, she couldn't get it out of her head. What if it was a room filled with pictures of her and a shrine dedicated to her. But it can also be a room dedicated to Konan, that would suck. She growled as she rose from her bed and put her sandals back on. She walked out of the room only one person knew what the room was.

"What?"

"You heard me Itachi, what is in Naruto's secret room?" Hirro asked cornering the Uchiha.

"I don't know." Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hirro picked up the Uchiha by his collar and held him against the wall and she glared at him.

"You know everything about Naruto so I know you're lying, what…is…in…that…room?" she asked emphasizing her words.

"Like I said woman I don't know, now let go of me I have to go look for Kisame." Itachi said Hirro growled before letting go of him. Itachi brushed the dirt of his cloak before leaving.

"Who else might know about this secret room?"

"The bitch." She said before storming off to the blue haired angel.

Konan was in her quarters creating more of her origami when her door was rudely opened and she knew only one person did that.

"What is it Hirro?" she asked and she could feel the anger rolling of Hirro in waves.

"What is in that room?" the Uzumaki asked and Konan looked at her in confusion. Honestly she had no idea what the psychotic woman was talking about.

"What room?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you forced Naruto to build a shrine for you in that room didn't you?" Hirro accused the paper angel who was now getting freaked out.

"When did I do that?" she asked back and Hirro growled ready to rip her hair off.

"That secret room Naruto spoke off…is that were you molest my Kawaii-kun?" she asked ready to snap Konan's neck.

"Okay you need to see a therapist." Konan stated as she watched Hirro cautiously.

"Fine don't tell me but when I find out whats in that room I just pray you have already dug up your grave." Hirro threatened before leaving the room.

"Is that what Naruto has to deal with everyday?" Konan asked herself before returning to her Origami.

Hirro didn't know who else to approach so she decided to do something drastic…sneak into no mans land…Naruto's quarters. She was standing outside his door and she could just feel the danger coming from within the room.

She slowly crept into the room and noticed Naruto was nowhere to be seen, so it was safe so far. She entered the room heading over to his cupboards where she searched for anything that can tell her what is in that room. She had no luck because all Naruto had was books and magazines about Pocky and the occasional scrolls. She sighed in frustration before she just decided to do the dangerous.

She walked all over the base looking for this secret room until she found it with a sweat drop why, well the door was written 'Secret room'. She looked around to make sure no one was around, she slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. She face vault at what she saw. In the room was a shrine dedicated to pocky, there were posters of pocky there were poems about pocky, there were boxes of pocky and candles made of pocky.

She saw Naruto sitting on the floor in a lotus position a pocky in his hand.

"Hirro what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with narrowed eye's that froze her like an ice sculpture.

"Well you see I was walking past and leaned against the door and fell in." she tried to lie at the blonde who rolled his eyes.

"Itachi told me that you wanted to know what is in the secret room satisfied?" Naruto asked the redhead who sighed in defeat.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good now leave." He ordered and she nodded before leaving before popping her head back in.

"So Kawaii-kun can you make a room dedicated to me?" she asked but she noticed Naruto was too busy eating pocky.

'One day Kawaii-kun…one day.' She thought with a devious smile on her face as she closed the door. Naruto gained a shiver down his spine and he gulped fearing of whatever cause him to do so.

**End of chapter 5.**

**So I'm not sure if I should continue with the stories or rewrite them, or just discontinue them. I don't know, I just don't know. Do I? no, I do not. Oh well time shall tell, time shall tell indeed.**

**This wasn't a serious chapter at all, it was just to show Naruto's obsession with Pocky and Hirro's obsession for Naruto and her hate for Konan.**

**R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Different path.

Chapter 6: Adventures of Itachi and Naruto.

Naruto paced around his quarter, a look of rage etched on to his face. Why is he pissed you ask? Well he just ran out of pocky, Itachi as well, and the town which he normally bought his pocky was attacked by raiders and they took all the pocky. Now he was just waiting for Itachi to leave the briefing room. He tapped his foot on the floor before he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He replied curtly. The door opened and the Uchiha walked in with a calm expression.

"This is bad Itachi…this is very bad." Naruto said frantically, Itachi sighed before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know…I can't hold it anymore, I need pocky." Itachi said.

They stood in silence before a grin formed on Naruto's face, he looked at Itachi a mischievous gleam reflected off his eyes.

"No one steals out pocky and gets away with it, come on Itachi, we've got some pocky to rescue." Naruto said grabbing his cloak from his bed and draping it over his shoulders.

"For pocky-sama." Itachi muttered and Naruto nodded as they ran out the door and out of the base gaining curious looks from their fellow Akatsuki members.

They reached the outskirts of the town and were searching for the bandits, they were surprisingly good at hiding for a bunch of untrained crooks.

"Can you see them Itachi?" Naruto asked his partner in crime, the young man narrowed his crimson eyes as he surveyed the landscape searching for the men.

"Not yet…they are protected by the power of Pocky-sama." Itachi said with a low growl.

"Do not worry old friend, they shall suffer for what they have done." Naruto declared with a burning determination in his eyes.

"You truly have the will of pocky, my friend." Itachi commented and Naruto nodded as he turned to scour the land.

"Wait, I sense something…I can smell the sweet essence…they are molesting Pocky-sama, they are 12 minutes east from here." Naruto said pointing towards a rocky terrain.

"Damn bastards no wonder we couldn't find them." Itachi said before nodding to Naruto as he dispersed in a murder of crows.

'Damn, I gotta learn how to do that.' Naruto thought before sinking into the ground.

Nobu and his men grinned as they examined their riches that they had just plundered from a town a bit far from here. Easy pickings. Sprawled all over the grass was boxes upon boxes of pocky, all sorts of flavors and all for them.

'Today is a good day.' He thought as he was about to devour the treat, he did not however expect to have a shuriken lodge itself into his hand.

He screamed dropping the pocky as he nursed his bleeding hand, who dare mess with him. He looked around and glared at the two men that stood a bit far from them. They were dressed in black and red cloaks.

"Hey you got a death wish or something?" he asked glaring at the redhead that threw the shuriken.

"…No…you do." He replied glaring at him with blazing scarlet eyes as he threw his cloak to the side, a long bone like blade sprouting from his wrist.

"You shall die scum." Itachi said his own Sharingan blazing with anger as he saw how they just threw the pocky to the ground as it were some mere item.

"Uhhh, boss, I think we should run." One of the bandits said fearing for his life.

"No, stand your ground men, we shall not let them take our winnings!" Nobu exclaimed as he pulled out his club and rushed at the two foolish men.

**Two minutes later.**

Nobu would have regretted his decision…if he were alive, because right now he lay on the ground littered in cuts and slashes as well and he was also cut in half, his men littered the area like dead flies, some were on fire, others crushed.

Naruto grinned at Itachi as they gently collected all the discarded pocky, they have shown how loyal they are to Pocky-sama, he shall shower them with knowledge and power. They counted all the holy treats and were satisfied by the numbers.

"We have succeeded old friend." Naruto said and Itachi nodded with a small smile, yes they have.

Naruto and Itachi walked through the hideout with large grins on their faces as they carried the scrolls that contained all the pocky they retrieved from the bandits. They were going to enjoy the holy treats, in the holy room of Pocky-sama, and no one shall disturb them.

"Oh, hey Naruto, Itachi, what ya got there?" Kisame asked standing in front of them only to get throw to the side by a wooden tendril.

"Kawaii-sama!" Hirro exclaimed as she tried to glomp her partner only to get thrown to the side by an ethereal red arm.

The rest of the Akatsuki members decided against bothering the two friends as they made their way to Naruto's room. They entered the room and locked it before going into the sacred room of lord Pocky.

"Naruto, we've done good today." Itachi commented as they unsealed all of the pocky ready to perform the pocky ritual.

"Indeed, Itachi, indeed." Naruto replied with a nod.

**End of chapter 6.**

**Just a short filler, showing Naruto and Itachi's friendship and love for pocky. I'm already 4 chapters ahead, but before I post those chapters I have to go through them and fix a few things.**

**Anyways R &amp; R , mention anything you want to see in the fic through PM.**

**The serpent shall slither to success.**

**I'm out!**


End file.
